Percy Jackson: Going back in time to change history
by musabbir.noor
Summary: I've noticed there aren't many fan fictions where Percy Jackson goes back in time to when he is 12. Actually I've only seen 2 fanfictions of this time. In this fan fiction Percy finished the second giant war at a huge price. After, he accedently goes back in time, winds up in his 12 year old body, keeps his memories and powers. The possibilities are... endless.
1. Chapter 1 Gonna do it different this tim

Everything belongs to Rick Riordan.

Chapter 1: Gonna do it different this time.

My name is Perseus Jackson, Percy for short. I was the most powerful demigod to have ever lived. My life completely and totally sucked in all aspect. My school life sucked cause' I had ADHD, which ruined my social life for the first 12 years. Then I was taken to Camp half blood. That was a camp of Greek demigods. At first I as normal you get for a demigod. After I was claimed by my father, Poseidon, I was singled out for being sired against an oath.

From there my life's a roller coaster. Sometimes more literally, than others. It had it's ups, downs, and loopy loops. I went on 4 quests and nearly died a gazillion times. At 16, I led an army into war against the Titans. I defeated Kronos and won.

My life went uphill for a short while. I got a girlfriend called Annabeth Chase. My questing partner. Life was great. But, for me life sucks. It went spiraling the minute the second giant wars started. This time though I lost everything. Including Annabeth. She decided to cheat on me with Micheal Conner. So, when I end up back in time my thoughts are: why can't I change a few things? Meaning everything?


	2. Chapter 2: Beginning

Chapter 2: Beginning

I woke up next to Grover on the bus to the Metropolitan Museum of Art. In the original time line, this trip was when I fought the fury Alecto and first used Riptide. This time, I had other plans.

I closed my eyes. I had to work fast. I found the core of my powers. This is how a demigods powers work. We each have a core of power. That core spreads our power and control throughout our bodies. The size of our core increased with practice and, if you have enough control, you can organize and control the power out put.

I found my core relatively fast. Once there, I started straightening my core. Once in order, I could feel a significant increase in power. I started widening the routes of my power. The work, while tedious and painful, would increase my overall power and potential. Once, done I had a fraction of the amount of power I had before. I wasn't satisfied overall. I was scrawny, weak, and small. My powers aren't as good as I was used to. But, it's the best I could do.

I opened my eyes to see Nancy throwing pieces of her lunch at Grover. I hesitated. Them I came to a decision. I should have enough energy for this.

"Stop it" I said. I manipulated the blood in her body and brain to give her the sudden urge to not mess with us. Just like that she stopped.

Grover blinked "How did you do that" he asked.

"Do what?" I faked confusion.

"Make her stop" he said confused.

I shrugged inwardly smirking. One disaster aborted. His ability if noticed by Alecto, would seem like charmspeak. A ability of Aphrodite. Once reported to Hades, he would be ignored. Hades doesn't have time for pretty boy, children of Aphrodite. No Nancy provocation would lead to no Alecto attack. No Alecto attack would lead to no Minotaur. This would all result in Percy getting to camp safely, more time to train, and his mom not getting kidnapped.

With this all figured out he needed Grover to get his searchers licence. He'll figure it out after term ends.


	3. Chapter 3 So good so far

Chapter 3: So good so far

My plan was going well so far. Ms. Dodds, deciding that I was a child of Aphrodite, retied he night we got back. We had Mrs. Kerr as a substitute. My grades went down. I did it on purpose. Instead of doing homework, I studied fighting styles. Something I didn't have a luxury of doing last time. I needed to be able to fight without a sword and couldn't depend on my powers all the time.

Like last time I was expelled. Yay. No sarcasm. It fit in perfectly with my plans.

The day we left was almost a carbon copy. Right up to meeting the fates. They looked at me, gave a slight nod and went back to sewing.

Grover panicked. "Always 6th grade. They never get passed 6th grade" he muttered wildly.

I decided not to lead him on anymore. I would give him a half truth. Um... a tenth of a truth actually... maybe less.

"Relax," I sighed "we'll go to Camp half blood soon, then you can get your searchers licence and go looking for Pan, who is under Mexico somewhere."

Grover fainted.

When he came back later Grover sputtered "What?"

"Let's take this slow. Pan is somewhere under New Mexico. The only way to get there is to go through the labyrinth We'll do that after we give Zeus his master bolt. I'll do that alone. Ares has it. Hmm, I'm going to fast. Heres my/our plan. We get me to Camp half blood after I talk to my mom. Then I train for 5 days. I beat the hell out of Ares get the master bolt and helm of darkness. Then, I'll get them to Olympus. Afterwards, we'll go into the labyrinth, find Daedalus, find Pan, get out and live."

I knew it wouldn't be this simple but, most of it would be know that I had it figured out and doing once helped.


	4. Chapter 4 Plan in action

Chapter 4 Plan in action

As soon as Percy got near his home he told Grover to wait at the Deli while he 'took care' of things at home and waited for his mom. He warned Grover it might take a few hours before things finally was wrapped. Grover assured him that he would wait. Taking a 5 dollar bill Grover pretended to look through the chips.

Percy left the Deli. He made his way up to our little apartment. My abusive jerk of a step father was there. My mom, Sally Jackson wasn't home yet. Perfect. I used my powers to make them all forget about todays game of poker and coming.

"Hey, where ya going" Gabe slurred. Obviously drunk. His guests all left, the door closing behind them. He looked at me. Staggering over to punch me. He never made it . I simply unraveled all his molecules and made him evaporate. Zeus can have his molecules.

The first time around Gabe caused a lot of trouble. He made me a wanted criminal as well. Justice was served.

All this left know was waiting for my mom. This was going to be a long night. Deciding to pack ahead of time, I took a blue sports bag and started placing my clothes in it.

After I was done, just to pass time and get some training done before going to camp, I used my powers to clean up the mess. The air vapor in the air carried all the debris and dust and placed them into the trashcan.

I then checked the clock. 10 minutes until my mom gets home.

After thinking for a second, I shrugged. Might as well start exercising. I started doing push ups. I barley completed 3 sets of 10 before collapsing. Pathetic, I used to be able to do a 100. Oh well, I'll get there.

Suddenly, the door opened and my mom entered. She was wearing her red, white, and blue. It smelled like candy. She had brought me a huge bag of free samples.

She looked around in amazement.

" Why is everything so clean, and where is Gabe" she asked in amazement. Most probably because Gabe would have made cleaning for naught.

I took in a deep breath. It was now or never.

"He might have evaporated" he did "children of Poseidon have that power."

She looked at me wide eyed. "How did you-"

I felt bad for lying. But, I had to. It was the only way. So, I started telling her a fake story. One based on half truths and lies.


	5. Authors note

Authors note

Hi guys. Many of you have been complaining about short chapters. I'll make them longer, but my updating speed will go down. Sorry!


	6. Chapter 5 We arrive at camp

Chapter 5: We arrive at camp

After making up a story about how I found out I was a demigod and picking Grover, whom was looking scared and worried for my sake, up, we set course for camp in our black and yellow Camaro. The trip took four hours. The hours seemed rather long, considering I was ADHD.

With a start, I realized that this was my first peaceful trip to camp half blood. In the original timeline, I was chased by the Minotaur, the first time I went to camp. The second time I rode to camp in the 'Chariot of Damnation'. Real friendly name,huh? To top it of, the camp was being attacked by metal bulls that were created by Hephaestus. Sometimes I wonder who's side the gods were on. The third time, I came to camp in the sun chariot. Awesome right? Nope. 3 mains reasons why. Reason one, flying is in Zeus's domain. Reason two, Thalia was driving and she was a lousy driver. Reason three, we were traveling with the hunters of Artemis. THEY HATE BOYS. The fourth time I came into camp was relatively peaceful. The only problem was that Annabeth was mad. Thats a problem and a half in itself. The next time... well you get the idea,

We skidded to a stop at the base of half blood hill. After some teary good byes, I told her I wouldn't be coming back this summer. It sent her into a fresh cascade of tear. After a couple of hugs, me and Grover passed Thalia's pine tree. It didn't look as healthy as it had when it had the golden fleece on it. I made a mental note to pick up the golden fleece faster this time to get Thalia out. I would heal the tree, but keep the fleece. It would be helpful due to it's healing properties.

Camp half blood looked... different. In my time, I had made the gods treat all demigods evenly, claim their children, and give all the gods cabins. But there was something different. Something other than the buildings. It was then that I realized what. They had a look of happiness on there faces.

In a few days time, Zeus and Poseidon would be threatening war on each other. For the next 4 years, there would be the threat of the titans hanging overhead. Then, we would get six months of peace before the threat of the giants would approach. This time, I'll change that, I silently vowed.

-Line break-

We made our way through the camp and into the big house. It, like the name suggested, was the biggest house there. It was made entirely out of wood and had a porch. Chiron and Dionysus were sitting in the recreation room playing pinochle. For some strange reason, it had become the unofficial meeting room. Don't ask me why. The tradition was already in place before I came. I never bothered to question it.

"Hello Mr. Brunner, or should I call you Chiron?" amusement evident in my voice.

"Chiron is fine. I see your taking this well. Most kids are in denial when they first find out. It's almost like you already knew." At first his voice was light and amused, but toward the end, his eyes narrowed and his voice became suspicious.

Oh, oh. I never thought this would be a side effect of my ominous act.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Only time will tell" I said. I kept my voice mysterious. It was to late to change my act now anyway.

Before Chiron could reply Dionysus cut in "I suppose you know how to play pinochle."

For some reason I doubt he was listening to what me and Chiron were talking about. Thank the gods. Dionysus, was, no matter how lazy, a god. If he watched me close enough, he would most probably figure something out.

"Of course, I would expect all civilized men to know how to play pinochle and pac man." I some how managed to keep a straight face while saying that. It would be good to his good side. It would aid me in getting out of camp if he turned a blind eye towards me.

Dinysus nodded in approval. "There might be hope for you yet, Percy Jackson"

Grover and Chiron gaped. It was rare for Dionysus to use a demi gods correct name. It was even rarer for him to compliment a demi god.

Dionysus motioned for me to take a seat. I sat in my normal Poseidon head councilor seat. It was made out of sea coral. It was near the middle of the ping pong table and opposite of Chirons seat.

The game was over when I managed a flush. I came in first, Chiron second, and Dionysus, to his displeasure, in third.

-Line break-

Unlike last time, Grover got a searchers licence, which resulted in Grover fainting moaning 'food'.

When he woke up, Mr. D order Grover to give me a tour of the camp.

I pretended to pay attention. The tour took about 30 minutes.

Afterwards, Grover took me to the Hermes cabin. It was worn down.

'That won't change for a while' I thought sadly.

It went better than last time. In the original time line, I tripped on the way in. Then, I made a even bigger fool out of myself by making stupid comments. This time, I was able to avoid all that by knowing what to say. I got a warmer reception than last time. With a combination of water molecules in the air, and the fact that I didn't annoy anyone, I managed to avoid getting pranked.

All in all my life was better than last time. Let's see if i could keep it up. Like I told Chiron, only time will tell. Funny, how Kronos is the lord of time. I makes mr doubt sayings like this one.


End file.
